1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressing apparatus, and more particularly, to a pressing apparatus for de-watering a continuous web, such as a paper web.
2. Description of the Related Art
A paper making-machine is used for making a fiber web, or continuous web, from a fiber slurry. The fiber slurry is typically in the form of fibers, such as wood fibers, which are suspended in water. The fiber slurry is introduced into a headbox. The function of the headbox is to convert the slurry into a highly uniform flat jet of liquid, which is drained on forming fabric, which creates the fiber (paper) web. In order for a uniform sheet of paper, it is desired to create a highly turbulent flow area within the headbox in order to break up flocks in the slurry. In general, the higher the turbulence, the smaller the flocks, and thus, the more uniform the sheet of paper. The draining also effects the quality of the sheet, and the size and cost of the machine.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved apparatus and method for forming a fiber web, such as a paper web, on a forming fabric.